Royal Café
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Following the great success of his other café's, the Manager opened a fourth one - this one, the Royal Café. Safe to say finding a list of staff wasn't hard. [Smut]


**Royal Café**

''Here you go, sir.''

''Mm. Thank you, Miss Belfast.''

Two weeks had passed since the booming success of the Sakura Café. The now-rich Manager wasted no time in opening a fourth themed café; this one dubbed the 'Royal Café'. By now word had reached wide and far, and within the day the Manager had a list of applicants interested in working in the new café. Safe to say the café was fully staffed by the very next day, and a list of 'curious' patrons had lined up outside the elegant store.

Now, two weeks since the opening, things had calmed down somewhat – though at peak hours it still got quite busy.

Belfast wandered down the spacious café, the white walls and large ceiling windows giving the room a natural look to it. Two rows of wooden booths lined the main walkway, giving the patrons some modicum of privacy and featuring comfortable cushioned seats and sturdy wooden tables. A bar was off to the far end of of the room, connected to the kitchen where several cooks made the meals. Belfast herself would've liked to help... but her other 'duties' made that a bit complicated.

That thought was reinforced as she walked past a booth with a single patron in it, the young man suddenly speaking up. ''Hey, erm- Miss Belfast?''

Pausing in her walk, the maid smiled politely and turned towards the patron. ''What is it, Master?''

To her private amusement the young man flushed, as did many patrons when they had a bunch of pretty maids calling them 'Master'. ''I was... uh, wondering if we could... go somewhere private, for a bit?''

''Of course.'' Belfast nodded lightly, turning away. ''Please follow me.''

Hearing his murmur of agreement Belfast set off at a casual pace, in no rush to get to the 'private rooms' at the back of the café. Rooms that were used for the sole reason of pleasuring patrons away from the public eye – though, some patrons were fine with fucking them over the table. She still remembered the gentleman who pounded Sirius over a table, making her put on a show for the other patrons who watched intently.

It took a little over half a minute to reach the room, her pace slowing just enough to not be noticeable but enough to leave him stewing in his own arousal. Belfast smiled to herself and walked down the narrow hall, eyes gazing over the six rooms before picking one at random, swinging the door open and gesturing for him to enter ahead of her. He quickly did so and she followed a step behind, pulling the door closed behind her.

''Now...'' Belfast allowed a touch of sensuality to enter her voice. ''What is it you want to do with me, _Ma-s-ter?_''

She sashayed towards him until they were within arms reach of one another, laying her hands on his shoulders and pushing herself against him, her ample breasts squishing against his chest. Belfast's smile widened a touch as his hands settled on her waist, his embarrassment expression amusing her. Seeing that he was too enthralled to act, she gladly did instead – leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

''Mm~'' Belfast hummed approvingly when he reciprocated, their lips meshing together with fast-building lust.

After a moment they broke apart for air, breathing slightly heavier. Not a second passed before they kissed again, this time with him being more aggressive, more dominant. Belfast moaned into his mouth as his hands suddenly went to her ass, groping her rear through her long blue skirt. Her hands slipped down slightly, idly massaging his shoulders as they continued kissing, only briefly breaking apart for air before they met in another heated kiss.

Soon however the need for air grew too strong, and Belfast pulled back – panting as she sucked in gulps of air, her ample chest heaving with each breath she took. The gentle movement drew the young man's attention, his eyes gleaming before his hands suddenly darted up to her wrists. Belfast let out a surprise yelp as he suddenly pushed her up against the wall, holding her wrists in place for a moment before releasing her left wrist, instead grabbing the front of her maid outfit and yanking it down.

Belfast blushed as her large boobs bounced free, no bra in sight. No point when she was only going to take it off later. ''Go ahead...''

Her gentle murmur only seemed to excite the patron even more, both his hands immediately moving to her breasts. A quiet gasp escaped Belfast as he groped her tits, his lustful fingers digging into her soft skin as he squeezed her breasts. He rolled them around in his hands, eyes full of wonder as he fondled her – before his wonder faded, and was replaced by burning lust.

''Mm~!'' Belfast moaned when he suddenly pinched her nipples – the sound muffled as he abruptly captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Not willing to be completely submissive the Royal maid kissed back, moaning approvingly into his mouth as he played with her breasts, his fingers moving with clumsy but pleasurable motions. After a moment he broke off the kiss only to suddenly kiss her neck, eliciting a lewd moan from Belfast as she tipped her head back, giving him better access to her sensitive neck. His lips hungrily sucked on her skin, peppering her neck with lustful kisses and slowly moving down.

Another moan escaped her as he sucked on her collarbone, spending a brief moment to pepper her skin with kisses before moving to her breasts. Belfast shuddered as he gave the tops of her breasts a wet kiss, his lips eagerly smooching all over her breasts – all while he continued groping her tits. Pleasure tickled her chest and she moaned, feeling a familiar warmth build in her pelvis as arousal began to tease her lower lips.

''Master...'' Belfast breathed, laying a hand on his head – mewling as he took her nipple into her mouth. ''P-Please... allow me... to pleasure you... instead...''

She could see the young man contemplate her offer before humming an agreement, giving her boobs one last kiss before pulling back. Belfast smiled breathlessly and gestured to the nearby bed for him to sit. The patron obliged, taking a seat on the edge and watching with rapt attention as she followed, kneeling down in front of him.

Belfast shot him a warm smile and reached out, unzipping his jeans and reaching inside, slowly wrapping her slim fingers around his erect cock. She tugged his length out into the open, shuffling closer until her face was mere inches away from his dick before planting a single wet kiss on the tip. Above her the patron moaned, shuddering as the busty maid lightly kissed his dick, her lips ghosting over his shaft as she waited.

After a second she kissed again, pressing her soft lips against his cock before moving down, slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses down his shaft. When she reached the bottom of his cock she let her tongue slip out, licking the base of his cock and trailing her tongue all the way back up to the tip. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and took his dick into her mouth, masterfully taking nearly his entire shaft inside with a single quick movement.

''Mn-!'' The patron half-gasped, half-moaned as the warm wetness of her mouth surrounded his cock.

Belfast smiled, a twinkle of amusement glimmering in her eyes. She waited a second before slowly pulling her head back up, letting the tip of his cock slip out – before she wrapped her tongue around the tip, guiding his cock back into her mouth. He moaned as she pushed her head back down, taking over half his cock in before she began bobbing her head, blowing him with masterful ease and leaving him gasping with pleasure.

The maid laid her hands on his thighs, idly sliding her hands along his legs and massaging them while she blew him. She hummed approvingly when he laid a hand on her head, pushing her further down his cock until her lips wrapped around the base of his dick, the tip of his cock dipping down the base of her throat. She let him keep her like that for a moment before pulling back, letting some air back into her lungs.

''Mm...'' Belfast hummed as she pulled her lips off his cock, promptly wrapping her hand around his saliva-coated shaft and jerking him off, smirking at the stifled gasp he made. ''Don't force yourself to hold back, Master... cum whenever you want...''

As she said that she released his cock, instead cupping her own breasts and sitting up slightly – allowing her to squish his cock between her tits. The young man groaned as she started rubbing her breasts together, bobbing them up-and-down and pleasuring his cock with her heavenly-soft breasts. She was clearly well aware of the effect her breasts had, a seductive smile on Belfast's face as she gave him a titfuck.

Chuckling softly Belfast leaned in, watching the tip of his throbbing cock pop out between her breasts before quickly disappearing again. When it next popped up she gave the tip a quick lick, smirking when the patron groaned blissfully. She repeated the process over and over again, bobbing her breasts along his twitching cock and licking the sensitive tip whenever he least expected it, his cock beginning to pulsate warmly between her breasts.

Belfast could tell by his strained expression he was nearing his limit, prompting her to get bolder – bouncing her breasts up and down his cock a few times before suddenly slowing, allowing his cock to peek out from between her boobs. Without hesitation she leaned down and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking his throbbing cock for a full second before quickly pulling her lips off, moving her boobs with renewed effort.

Her efforts weren't for naught. ''F-Fuck!''

''Mm~'' Belfast cooed as ropes of thick cum erupted from his cock, the first few ropes hitting her cheek and making her close one eye, smiling bashfully as he coated her neck and collar with cum, the rest of his seed spurting onto her breasts.

She kept moving her breasts until he finished cumming, only then letting her breasts drop. Reaching into her small side-pocket she withdrew a tissue, wiping her face clean of his seed and letting her open her eye again, though made no move to clean the seed dripping between her breasts. Mainly because there was too much to simply clean up.

Standing up, she was about to straddle the young man when he suddenly stood up also – catching her waist and pushing her up against the nearest wall. Belfast moaned as he abruptly captured her lips in a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth and wrestling with her own. She tried to fight back but he easily dominated her tongue, leaving her shuddering at his sudden dominance.

''Haah~!'' Belfast breathed as they broke apart for air.

The maid shuddered as his hands quickly went down to her skirt, grasping handfuls of the loose fabric and yanking it up. Knowing what he wanted Belfast smiled, reaching down and helping pull her skirt up – revealing her white lingerie panties attached to garter-belts. The patron wasted no time in tugging her panties to the side, exposing her pussy lips and prompting him to grab her ass – lifting her up.

''Mm~!'' Belfast moaned as his cock pressed against her folds, one hand tightly gripping her skirt while her other hand moved up to his shoulder for support. ''M-Master...!''

Belfast tipped her head back and moaned as he rolled her hips, pushing into her slick pussy. She was wet enough that he sunk in with minimal resistance, her pussy lips parting for his cock and her inner walls lovingly clamping down on his shaft, squeezing his dick as he speared into her. Another moan slipped past her pink lips as he rocked his hips back and forth, inching deeper and deeper into her pussy while his hands continued fondling her ass.

The maid's moans were muffled as he captured her lips in another kiss, one she eagerly deepened. He leaned against her as he plunged his cock into her folds, her cum-covered breasts squishing against his chest and sending ticklish waves of pleasure through her tits. His thrusts grew faster as she relaxed, shoving his dick deep into her and filling her completely within a matter of thrusts, her insides tightly squeezing his cock in response.

''Mast- Mm~!'' Belfast moaned into the kiss, lips parting away from his for all of one second before they met again, heated passion dictating their actions.

A shudder ran through the maid as he picked up speed, pounding her folds so roughly that her pelvis ached with lustful pleasure, demanding even more. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling into the kiss when he groaned. With lust twinkling in her eyes Belfast rocked her hips as he pounded into her, pushing her hips towards him and moaning when he pounded her even faster in response.

His thrusts slowed and he broke off from the kiss, grunting as she squeezed his cock again. Without a word he carried her over to the bed and laid down, shooting her a breathless, yet no less expectant look. Belfast took the hint, flashing the patron a lustful smile and digging her knees into the bed – before beginning to bounce on his cock.

''Mm~!'' Belfast threw her head back and moaned, his cock hitting her deepest parts.

Beneath her the patron groaned, gripping her hips and helping yank her down his dick. She shuddered at his roughness, eagerly impaling herself on his dick without hesitation – relishing the hot pleasure tickling her pelvis, her orgasm rapidly building to its limit. To her delight she could feel him quickly reaching his limit as well, his ample cock throbbing inside her pussy dangerously; threatening to blow at any moment.

She only got to ride him for a little more than minute before his stamina hit it limit, a throaty hiss escaping him. ''C-Crap!''

Belfast moaned lowly as not a second later ropes of cum shot into her pussy, his warm seed painting her insides white. The pleasurable heat made her hips buckle and push her over the edge, cumming on his dick – her low moan rising into a throaty cry as her orgasm washed over her.

The maid kept rolling her hips as she climaxed, dragging it out for as long as she could before settling down, panting and leaning forwards slightly. Silence reigned for a few long moments, broken only by their heavy breathing – before she spoke.

''Would you like... to go another round... _Master?_''

X-x-X

''Curry and soda?''

''Ah, that's mine.''

''Here you go~''

Edinburgh flashed a cheerful smile as she laid down the tray of food before the patron, wishing him a good day before departing back to the kitchen. It was hard to keep calm when rushing about a café; delivering food and taking orders. Belfast was much better suited to it, taking to it like a fish to water, but Edinburgh found herself struggling to keep up during the rush hours. Honestly, she had no idea how her sister did it.

Just as she was about to return to the kitchen a patron raised a hand, partially-standing from their small booth, an empty cup of tea sitting before them. Edinburgh had enough experience so far to know what that meant.

''Hey, I was wondering if you did... _private services?_'' The man asked curiously.

Edinburgh flushed lightly, but steeled herself and offered a confident smile. ''Mm! P-Please follow me!''

The maid mentally patted herself on the back for not stumbling more, leading the man away to the private rooms. She hadn't stuttered and turned into a blushing mess this time, at least.

She stopped by one of the doors and unlocked it, leading him in and allowing him to close it behind himself. With a flourish she spun to face him, giving him a confident smile while nudging her round glasses up. ''I'm Belfast's sister, so I can take anything you can throw at me. F-Feel free to... do whatever you wish to me...''

Her confidence dwindled as embarrassment took its place, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. The patron didn't acknowledge it, instead smiling lightly at her. ''How about a kiss then?''

Edinburgh's blush darkened a touch and she hummed an affirmative, crossing the two-step distance between them – laying her hands on his chest and leaning in. He met her halfway, wrapping one arm around her back and pulling her flush again him, their lips meeting in a light kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds before they broke apart, their lips meshing together not even a second afterwards.

The maid shuddered as his other hand settled on her lower back, quickly slipping down and cupping her rear through her skirt. He gave her ass a light squeeze before slipping his hands underneath said skirt, groping her panty-clad ass and eliciting a quiet mewl from the glasses-wearing Ship-Girl. The patron smiled lightly at that, his other hand moving up her back and grasping the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

''Haah...'' Edinburgh breathed as they broke apart, her lips tingling lightly. ''Mn... let's go to the bed~''

She smiled sultrily at the patron, slowly walking backwards and leading him with her. However she realised a second too late she had misjudged the distance – her shins hitting the bed a second sooner than she expected, sending her falling onto her back with a yelp, and bringing the patron with her.

''Nn... dammit, third time in a row...'' Edinburgh muttered under her breath, blushing cutely when she realised how close they were. ''Ah... sorry...''

''It's fine.'' The patron replied amusedly, leaning in and kissing her lightly. ''You mind if I...?''

His hands brushed against the front of her dress, the meaning clear. Edinburgh blushed but didn't stop him, nodding despite her embarrassment. In response the patron leaned back and grabbed the front of her dress, pulling it down and allowing her round breasts to pop out, free from their constraints. Edinburgh shuddered as the cool air of the room brushed against her breasts; she didn't wear a bra for obvious reasons, but that didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing.

''Mm-!'' Edinburgh bit her lip to stifle a gasp, the patron's hand boldly groping her breast – affectionately squeezing her round tit between his fingers, sending ticklish waves of pleasure through her.

The Ship-Girl writhed beneath him, moaning embarrassedly as the patron continued fondling her breasts with clear interest, rolling her pink nipples between his fingers. His touch was so delicate yet skilled, and as she gasped in air Edinburgh wondered how many women he had been with – it was clear this wasn't his first time. The knowledge that he was experienced set a fire alight in her stomach, nervous excitement bubbling within her at the prospect of how good he could make her feel.

A light gasp escaped her as he leaned down, kissing her jaw before suddenly attacking her neck – sucking on her sensitive flesh and leaving her writhing from the strangely pleasurable feeling. His hands cupped her breasts and gave them a lustful grope, fingers digging into her soft skin and leaving her moaning softly, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together in a weak attempt to abate the building fire between them.

The patron was quick to notice. ''Let me.''

Edinburgh tipped her head back and moaned, distractedly nodding. A heated whimper escaped her as he trailed kisses down her collarbone and to her breasts, peppering her boobs with lustful kisses and licks. Soon he reached her nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it while pinching the other one, leaving neither of them unattended for even a second – giving her no chance to recover from his lewd assault.

While he kissed her boobs one of his hands slid down her front and under her skirt, rubbing the front of her white panties. Edinburgh shuddered at his touch, biting her lip and mewling as he continued rubbing her clothed pussy, the burning heat in her pelvis growing. Her cheeks flushed a dark red as his hand nudged her underwear aside, a cool breeze brushing against her bare folds – before his fingers pushed inside.

''Mm!'' Edinburgh moaned sharply, arching her back from the pleasurable sensation. ''A-Ah... Sir...''

In response he pulled his lips off her breast, instead switching to the other one. He started slowly thrusting his fingers into her pussy, stirring the digits around and causing Edinburgh's hips to buckle from the pleasure, her muscles instinctively tightening in response. Before she could get used to the sensation he tugged his fingers out, his lips leaving her breast as well.

''Why- _Hya~!_''

Edinburgh cried out as the patron suddenly moved back, placing his head between her thighs and planting a wet kiss on her pussy. Hot pleasure arched along her nerves and she gasped, trembling as the man started licking her folds teasingly, his tongue lustfully devouring her leaking arousal. On reflex she reached down and gripped his head, pushing it deeper between her thighs. In response the man gripped both of her thighs, lifting her legs up and giving him unhindered access to her pussy.

The maid-cruiser mewled heatedly as the patron pushed his tongue inside, probing around her insides and making her writhe with pleasure. Her round breasts heaved with each deep breath she took and she found herself instinctively gripping the bed covers beneath, trying to steady herself if only slightly – to ground herself and not get lost in the pleasure. Though she was certain if he kept that up she'd cum from his tongue alone.

Mercifully he stopped, giving her the chance to gasp in air – shivering as he slid his tongue out of her. Edinburgh looked over her heaving breasts at the patron, watching him stand up and unzip his jeans; revealing his girthy cock. Edinburgh flushed darkly at the sight of it, the bubbling heat inside her heightening.

''...go ahead...'' Edinburgh smiled embarrassedly at him, shivering as he gently guided her legs up, allowing her feet to rest on his shoulders.

A shaky moan slipped from her lips as the tip of his dick prodded her pussy, rubbing against her slick folds for a moment before pushing inside. Instantly hot pleasure lanced through her pelvis as her inner walls were spread apart, his ample cock easily sliding into her slick pussy. He stopped when two-thirds of his dick was buried inside her but she wasn't satisfied, mewling with need and rocking her hips, nudging him just a little deeper.

The patron groaned, holding her hips and rearing his hips back – before plunging back in. Edinburgh moaned sharply at the pleasurable fullness, her breath stolen and her skin tingling with warmth. His thrusts started slow as to not hurt her, but quickly grew faster as she adjusted to his thick girth, only drawing more breathless moans from the Ship-Girl.

''A-Ah... ahh...'' Edinburgh shuddered, moaning as he buried himself in her again. ''S-So big...''

''Thanks.'' He shot her a strained smile, his thrusts speeding up.

Edinburgh only moaned breathlessly in response, relishing the hot pleasure filling her body. His prior teasing had left her sensitive and aching for more, and his cock was more than able to fulfil that urge.

Above her the patron groaned, his grip on her hips tightening as he sped up, pounding the Ship-Girl's tight pussy. Her inner walls tightly squeezed his shaft as he buried himself into her over and over again, easily managing to bury his entire length inside her. His eyes moved up to her breasts, watching her round boobs bounce up and down from his thrusting, almost hypnotising in their motions.

In a heartbeat one of his hands darted out, groping her round breast and earning a pleased moan from Edinburgh, his fingers sinking into her soft boob. His thrusts didn't slow down even slightly – if anything, the sensation of her soft breast made his thrusts faster, aroused by the feel of her breast in his hand. The Ship-Girl's lustful mewls only encouraged him further, pounding the slim girl into the bed and drawing out more shrill moans from her.

''M-Mm~! H-Harder~!'' Edinburgh cried out, shoulders curling in on herself.

The patron grunted an affirmative, fucking her as fast as physically possible, their pelvises smacking together as he drove his cock deep into her weeping pussy. The hot tightness of her insides was driving him insane, unable to stop his hips even if he tried – a strained groan slipping past his lips as her pussy tightened further, strangling his cock and daring him to cum. A desire he was struggling to resist, wanting to savour this moment for as long as he could.

Edinburgh's stamina was reaching its limit however, her back arching off the bed as the rush of pleasure ate away at her resistance, moans freely spilling out of her mouth. She gripped handfuls of the bed and desperately bucked her hips towards him, wanting to keep him inside her for as long as she could – her breathing rapidly growing shallow and fast, not helped by the rough grip on her breast.

''A-Ah... I-I-I'm- _Hyaa~!_'' Edinburgh's words cut off into a sharp cry, eyes widening as her muscles suddenly slackened and tightened at the same time, her climax washing over her.

He grit his teeth and hissed, feeling her pussy squeeze his pulsating dick tightly. He didn't bother holding back any longer, releasing a strained sigh and letting the burning pressure rush through him, unloading ropes of cum into Edinburgh's quivering pussy – earning a lewd moan from the glasses-wearing cruiser, tongue nearly hanging out her mouth from the overwhelming pleasure.

The patron kept rolling his hips for a few more thrusts until his climax settled, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. With a strained sigh he stopped, pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to her, giving himself a minute to catch his breath. Edinburgh didn't complain, too busy sucking in gasps of air and trembling in the aftershocks to care.

However she was stirred from her after-climax daze as the patron wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her towards him – his cock rubbing against her hip.

''Can we go again?''

X-x-X

Norfolk fidgeted nervously as she walked towards the newest-occupied booth, clutching a notepad to her chest.

The demure Heavy Cruiser was the only Ship-Girl on-duty that had to wear a uniform, given the others all wore maid outfits already. It consisted of a white dress shirt and black skirt dress with a white frilly apron over the front, tied into a bow behind her back. She lacked her usual hood but kept her light-brown hair tied into two short pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by black bows and joined by a white maid's headdress. Black knee-high socks covered her legs and ended in neat black shoes, adding to her cutesy charm.

Approaching the aforementioned booth, Norfolk spotted two similar-looking men within. Brothers, perhaps? ''U-Um... what would you like to order, Sirs?''

The one on the left looked kinder, having a smile on his face while the one of the right held a knowing smirk. The smirking brother spoke. ''We'd like you.''

''E-Eh?'' Norfolk blushed at the bold request, flushing red.

''What my brother _means-_'' The kind-faced one said, shooting his brother a scolding look, ''-is that we'd like a strawberry ice cream, and a private room with you.''

Norfolk's blush abated slightly, relieved they didn't want her to do lewd acts out here in the café. She had given a blow-job under the table before, and even though only a few people could see her it still embarrassed her immensely. She didn't know how Sirius or Belfast could so casually ride a customer's dick while others were watching.

''O-Okay... um, please head over there... I'll bring y-your dessert... momentarily...''

…

It took a few minutes for the bowl of ice cream to be crafted, and soon Norfolk found herself approaching the narrow hallway that led to the private rooms, carrying a tray with the aforementioned ice cream on it.

The two brothers were waiting for her, and at her shy gesture they followed after her, allowing her to lead them into one of the empty rooms. Norfolk approached the table and laid the ice cream bowl down, uncertainly looking towards them for instructions. The more confident brother flashed her a smirk and casually took a seat on the bed , patting the spot next to him.

Norfolk blushed and obliged, taking a seat next to him and nervously looking up at him. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted her to do, only for the question to die on her lips as he suddenly leaned down, capturing her small lips in an abrupt kiss. The Heavy Cruiser squeaked in surprise but didn't pull back, whimpering into the kiss as he roughly deepened in, cupping her chin and making her tilt her head back as to not break the kiss.

''Haah...!'' Norfolk breathed as he retreated just as quickly as he started, leaving her breathing heavily. ''Ah... please don't be so rough...''

''Please forgive him. Gentleness is not his strong suit.'' The kinder brother replied, smiling apologetically and taking a seat next to her – leaving her pinned between the two brothers, something that made her cheeks flush red.

The kinder brother gently touched her chin, tilting her head back and allowing him to kiss her – much gentler than his rougher brother, his movements more refined and careful. Norfolk found herself liking the sensation, mewling uncertainly into the kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later, and for a moment she wanted to kiss him again, to savour the nice sensation, before reminding herself she was serving _both _of them, not just the one she liked the most.

She jumped slightly as the brother on her left laid his hand on her leg, slipping his hand up her skirt. Norfolk blushed darkly and looked up at the rougher brother, finding him to be holding a spoonful of ice cream... pointed towards her. Though he didn't speak she took the hint, hesitantly opening her mouth and accepting the spoon – swallowing the chilly ice cream, savouring the nice taste.

''Ah...'' Norfolk gulped, swallowing it. ''W-Why...?''

The reason became apparent as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss and muffling her moan of surprise. She stiffened as his tongue slipped into her mouth and wrestled with her own tongue, and within a matter of seconds she found herself losing to him, whimpering as their tongues playfully wrestled in her mouth. The Heavy Cruiser acutely felt his hand ghost up her thigh further, his fingertips brushing against her inner thigh and touching her plain white panties.

Norfolk moaned softly as they broke apart from the kiss, but his fingers didn't stop – applying just-enough pressure to her clothed pussy to feel good, extracting a weak mewl from the shy girl. The rough patron smirked at that, slowly stroking her panties for a few seconds before boldly pushing his hand into her underwear, cupping her bare pussy.

''A-Ah...!'' Norfolk moaned as he pushed two fingers inside, her toes curling from the sensation.

The kinder brother cupped her cheek, tilting her face to look at him – a quiet moan escaping her as they kissed again. His own hand slipped under her apron and to her chest, fingers nimbly unbuttoning her white dress shirt. She didn't stop him, only whimpering as her shirt parted open, allowing the kind-faced patron to grope her breasts, spending only a brief second to nudge her white bra up.

For the next few minutes that was her existence, alternating between kissing the two brothers and being fed spoonfuls of sweet strawberry ice cream. Their hands didn't stop either, the rough brother fingering her with increasing speed while the kinder brother groped and squeezed her small, round boobs. The combined stimulation stole her breath away and left her panting heavily, squirming from the pleasure.

''Mm!'' Norfolk moaned sharply as the rough patron flicked her clit, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure shooting through her, nearly making her cum from the feeling.

To her disappointment however the patron pulled his fingers out of her weeping pussy, her arousal making her panties wet and stick to her pussy lips. The kind-faced brother also pulled his hands off her tingling breasts, leaving her nearly whining with need – so close to cumming, all from just their fingers.

''Hm. How about you return the favour?'' The rough brother murmured, his voice low and husky in her ear.

Norfolk blushed darkly and glanced at the other brother, earning a kind nod from him as well. Swallowing her nerves Norfolk slipped off the bed and onto her knees, the two patrons standing up and unzipping their pants. The demure Ship-Girl stared with embarrassment as their above-average cocks were displayed to her, only fuelling the burning need in her pussy.

She ignored her own urges, instead hesitantly wrapping her hands around their cocks, slowly jerking them off at the same time. Both brothers groaned lowly, her cheeks flushing at the lewd sound. Their dicks felt so big in her hands, and at the back of her mind she wondered if they could even fit inside her. She wasn't as small as Belchan, but she wasn't used to handling big patrons.

''Suck.'' The rougher brother stated bluntly, earning a scolding look from the kinder brother.

Norfolk squirmed but obeyed, shuffling closer and bringing herself face-to-face with his dick. With only a second of hesitation she opened her mouth, and took his cock inside. Instantly the rough patron sighed approvingly, one hand landing on her head and nudging her towards his cock, the implication not lost on her. It took a moment but she worked her way down his dick, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth as she swallowed more of his cock, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

She pulled back a second later, slowly bobbing her head up and down his cock a few times before retreating entirely – instead shifting over to the kinder brother, taking his dick into her mouth and sucking him off. She looked up and met his eyes, blushing cutely at his half-lidded stare but not looking away, embarrassed happiness in her heart. Even if she was supposed to service both of them, she'd give him more attention. Nobody could fault her for that.

For the next few minutes she alternated between the two, sucking one of them off while jerking off the other, her hands slipping along their saliva-coated cocks. Their breathing grew strained and their dicks twitched increasing more in her mouth, the need to cum obvious. The more she blew them the more confident she got, throwing her tongue into the mix and licking their cocks adoringly, making sure to look the kind brother in the eyes. Patrons liked that, according to Belfast.

''Haah...'' The rough brother hissed, panting and gripping her head – pushing her head down his cock.

Norfolk didn't stop him, quietly mewling as she sucked him off, stroking the underside of his dick with her tongue. His dick throbbed in her mouth and she doubled her efforts, her hand continuing to jerk off the kind brother's cock – her thumb rubbing the tip of his dick, teasing him. While she may not be the most confident Ship-Girl here, nobody could question her skills when she had the confidence to use them.

Suddenly the rough patron groaned, gripping her head with both hands and shoving her head down his cock. Norfolk's eyes widened and she gagged, the tip of his dick dipping down her throat and throbbing, before promptly unloading ropes of cum down her throat. She hastily gulped rope after rope of cum down, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock as he made her deep-throat him.

Only when he finished cumming did he loosen his grip, allowing her to pull her lips off his dick – coughing lightly as she swallowed the last of his seed. She glanced up at him and frowned disapprovingly, and to his credit he had the decency to look apologetic, clearly having done it more out of reflex than lust. She discarded his behaviour for the moment, instead turning her full attention to the kind brother's cock, feeling how close he was.

''Mn...'' Norfolk shuffled in front of him, jerking him off faster. ''Do you want it... in my mouth, or outside...?''

She normally didn't offer; but given how kind he had been, she'd give him the option.

''Whatever... Nn, you want...'' The patron grunted breathlessly, clearly restraining to hold back.

Norfolk smiled softly at him, continuing to jerk him off and bringing her other hand up. With delicate movements she cupped the tip of his dick with her palm, rubbing the sensitive tip while pumping her hand along his shaft faster, squeezing it slightly to coax out her 'treat'. The kind patron gasped, gritting his teeth for a second before a low groan of pleasure escaped him.

Not a second later ropes of cum shot out of his cock, hitting her palm and eliciting a soft mewl from Norfolk, the demure cruiser rubbing the tip faster and enhancing his pleasure, coaxing out as much of his seed as possible. By the time his orgasm ended her hand was covered in his cum, much of it running down her palm and dripping onto the floor.

''Ah...'' Norfolk mumbled embarrassedly, meeting his gaze before lifting her hand – licking the cum off it, gulping it down without protest.

Once her hand was clean she leaned up and wrapped her lips around his sensitive dick, sucking it clean and devouring the last of his salty seed. She didn't mind though; he was nice to her, so this was his reward.

''T-Thank you... Norfolk...'' The kind-faced brother breathed, flashing her a kind smile and making her blush. ''May we go further?''

Her cheeks darkened but she didn't hesitate, demurely nodding. At their request she crawled back onto the bed on all fours, shivering as the rougher brother got behind her, the bed creaking beneath their combined weight. The kinder brother shifted onto the bed, standing on his knees and with his half-erect cock hanging in front of her face, the sight making her aroused.

Norfolk mewled as she felt the rough patron behind her flip her skirt up, eagerly grabbing her damp panties and yanking them down her thighs. The Heavy Cruiser demurely lifted her leg one at a time, allowing the patron to pull her underwear off and leave her lower lips bare to him, a fact that made her shiver with anticipation. She wasn't disappointed, as less than a few seconds later she felt his fully-erect cock press against her slick folds – before pushing inside.

''Mm!'' Norfolk moaned, tensing up – hot pleasure shooting through her pelvis.

To his credit the patron was reasonable enough to start slow – gently rocking his hips and nudging his cock deeper into her pussy, his thrusts short and slow. Norfolk shuddered, feeling his girth inch deeper into her and stifle any discomfort she felt, replacing it with hot pleasure that took her breath away. The Ship-Girl mewled wordlessly and gently pushed her ass towards him, the patron taking the hint and picking up speed.

A hand threading through her brown hair made Norfolk look up, blushing cutely as she found herself face-to-face with the kind brother's cock. Without even needing to ask she opened her mouth, moaning as she took his dick inside and promptly started sucking on it, pleased to hear his groan of delight. His dick twitched in her mouth and she happily stroked the base of his shaft with her tongue, looking up and meeting his gaze adoringly.

''Haah...'' He breathed, idly stroking her head.

Norfolk closed her eyes and moaned, not just from his gentle touch but also from the pleasure tickling her pussy – the other patron eagerly thrusting into her tight pussy. He barely managed to fit his whole cock inside her and she tightly squeezed him each time he bottomed out, her pussy barely able to fit his shaft. If anything that only made it feel better for both of them, her muffled moans matching the strained groans from the rough patron.

Her body rocked back and forth in tandem with their thrusts, and she let them. She focused her attention on the dick in her mouth, expertly using her tongue to tease him while savouring the fullness in her pussy, the pleasure making her mind all foggy. Norfolk groaned, shaking her hips subconsciously, earning a low groan from the lustful patron. If she wasn't using them to keep herself upright, she would've tried using her hands too. But she had a feeling if she tried lifting her hands, she'd fall flat on her face.

''Nn... Norfolk...'' The kind-faced brother groaned, subtly bucking his hips towards her.

Norfolk mewled in response, deep-throating his twitching dick without complaint while relishing the way his shaft throbbed in her mouth. They were close, she could tell, and she put her all into making them cum – her tongue teasingly licking his dick at the same time. The Ship-Girl's attention shifted behind her, however, as she felt the patron's cock began to throb dangerously. Norfolk moaned lowly as he pounded her wildly, his pelvis slapping against her butt so fast she couldn't help but writhe.

Once again, the rough patron was the first to cum. ''S-Shit!''

''Mmph~!'' Norfolk moaned, the sound muffled by the throbbing dick in her mouth – her eyes screwing shut as a wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her pussy to tighten around the man's cock as she climaxed too.

If it wasn't for the fact she was currently blowing someone, her tongue probably would've hung out her mouth lewdly. Even then her tongue still went limp in her mouth, pleasure briefly overwhelming the demure Heavy Cruiser. That didn't stop her from bobbing her head however, blowing the other man even as her mind briefly checked out.

She was snapped back to reality as spurts of cum shot down her throat, a muffled mewl slipping past her stuffed lips before she gulped it down, the salty seed running down her throat like magma.

''Haah...'' Norfolk breathed, the man's cock slipping out of her mouth. ''You came... so much...''

''Sorry.'' The kind-faced patron laughed sheepishly, sitting back against the wall.

Norfolk shuddered as the other man pulled out of her, cum dripping from her sensitive folds. ''Mn...''

She yelped as he swatted her butt – not hard enough to be a smack, but enough to set her nerves alight. Any disapproval she felt took a back-seat, however, as he spoke.

''Mind going another round?''

''Ah... sure...''

X-x-X

Sirius walked with purpose, deliberately ignoring the many stares she got with practised ease.

She made her way through the somewhat-quiet café, heading towards one of the booths at the far end of the building, where two customers had just sat down. With Belfast... _'occupied'_, it fell to her to greet and take requests from patrons, be they food or sexual. Or both, depending on the taste of said patron.

''Welcome to the Royal Café.'' Sirius greeted politely, earning the attention of the two men. ''Is there anything I can get you?''

She glanced at the man on the right side of the booth, his friend sitting across the table from him. It took her a moment to recognise the man, remembering him from a prior time in the café; her cheeks dusting a faint pink at the memory. The man clearly remembered her too, a playful smirk crossing his lips as he met her eyes.

''Hello again, Miss Sirius.'' The patron greeted her lightly. ''You're not busy, are you?''

That only confirmed her suspicions. ''No.''

''Would you mind sitting with us, then? My friend is new here, so he'd appreciate getting... _familiar _with you.''

Sirius bowed. ''Of course.''

At his gesture she sat down next to him, blushing lightly when his left arm looped around her back and under her arm – boldly groping her left breast through her dress. Even with the fabric in the way she acutely felt his fingers sinking into her breast, groping her so roughly she couldn't help but shiver. She glanced over at his friend to find him smiling slightly, unfazed by the blatant perversion in front of him.

She found out why a second later, a stifled gasp slipping past her pursed lips as the man's sandal-clad foot slipped under her skirt – pressing against her white underwear. The gentle pressure against her clothed pussy made Sirius shudder, a hesitant moan escaping her. Both men smirked, continuing their light teasing and leaving Sirius unable to do anything but moan.

''Mn...'' The maid bit her lip as the man on her right boldly tugged the front of her dress down, letting her ample breasts bounce free.

The man wasted no time in groping and squeezing her tits, causing Sirius to tip her head back with a low moan of pleasure – the other patron continuing to get her off with his foot. A hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face to the right, her pink lips promptly captured in a heated kiss by the man next to her. Sirius moaned approvingly as she felt his tongue prod against her lips, obediently parting her teeth and letting him dominate her mouth.

After a moment they broke apart for air, a thin trail of saliva hanging between their lips. The patron smirked eagerly at her and released her tits, his friend dropping his foot. Not a second later the patron next to her grabbed her wide hips, tugging her towards him. Sirius took the hint and shifted closer, swinging her left leg over his and straddling his waist – her now-damp panties pressing against his crotch, his hardness easily evident.

''Mm...'' Sirius groaned as he kissed her again, hungrily dominating her mouth.

His hands moved down to her ass, fingers digging into her skin before he reared his hand back, giving her rear a light spank. Sirius shuddered and made no move to stop him, privately relishing the stinging pain. Their lips continued meshing together as they continued kissing, barely pausing for breath – his fingers delicately groping her ass between slaps, teasing her relentlessly.

''Panties off.'' He murmured to her, giving her no time to respond before he kissed her.

Sirius blushed but obeyed, moaning into the kiss as she sat up on her knees – her fingers moving under her skirt and quickly tugging her underwear down her thighs, leaving them dangling around her ankle. The second her underwear was out the way she reached down and unzipped his pants, pleased when his cock all but sprung out – allowing her to position herself over his dick, breaking off from the kiss.

''Ahh...'' The patron groaned approvingly as she lowered her hips, sinking down onto his cock.

For her part Sirius moaned, loving the sensation of his thick cock spearing into her pussy – the familiar fullness making her hips buckle. Even then she didn't stop moving, continuing to push herself down until nearly his entire cock was buried inside of her, filling her up completely. The patron was kind enough to give her a moment to adjust, soft moans passing her lips as she gently rocked her hips.

After the moment passed she started, lifting her hips up only to quickly drop back down again – moaning throatily each time she impaled herself on his shaft. From the corner of her eyes she could see other patrons watching, many commenting on her bouncing breasts; something that prompted Sirius to start fondling her breasts, shuddering at the lewd action.

''Nn...'' The patron grunted as she rode him, burying his head into the crook of her neck and ravenously kissing her, eliciting a strained moan from the busty maid.

As he kissed her neck Sirius continued riding his cock, her hands groping her own breasts all the while. The overwhelming stimulation sent waves of hot pleasure through her body, her very skin tingling with pleasure as his cock speared into her burning pussy. The last man she serviced had only been interested in her breasts and a blowjob, leaving her aching needy; only making the sensation of being filled so much more pleasurable.

Without warning the patron suddenly stood up, gripping her hips and pushing her back. Sirius yelped in surprise as her back hit the table, her surprise quickly morphing into arousal as he pushed her over the table. The man took only a second to stand up before suddenly pounding into her, eliciting a startled cry of pleasure from the busty maid as he fucked her so eagerly, her breasts jiggling around from the rough pounding.

''Mn...?'' Sirius opened her screwed-shut eyes, feeling something prodding her lips.

When she opened her eyes she found the patron's friend also standing, his erect cock hanging out his pants and poking her lips. With a blush Sirius opened her mouth, moaning as she took his dick inside – the fact she was upside-down only making it more erotic in her mind. The patron gently gripped her head and groaned, slowly beginning to thrust into her warm wet mouth, visibly shuddering when she started licking his cock.

Sirius let out a low moan as he began fondling her breasts, his fingers sinking into her ample breasts and squeezing them affectionately. The combined stimulation of having her pussy filled, her mouth stuffed and her breasts squeezed was enough to make her vision spin, becoming dizzy with pleasure. The fact other patrons were blatantly watching her get spit-roasted only aroused her more.

''Mn... Master...'' Sirius moaned through the cock in her mouth, the burning warmth in her pelvis growing; her muscles all coiling tight as her end neared.

Her lustful moan only encouraged the patron more, his wild pounding growing faster as he drilled into her wet tightness, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air. Sirius moaned and gasped, desperately holding on and savouring the pleasurable sensation of his cock hitting her deepest parts – until his cock suddenly hit a sensitive spot, tipping her over the edge.

''A-Ah~!'' Sirius cried out, arching her back off the table as she climaxed.

The patron hissed through his teeth as she tightened around his shaft, continuing to pound into the maid's quivering folds for a few more thrusts until he too couldn't hold on any longer; unloading ropes of cum into her pussy. The sensation of his warmth filling her only aroused Sirius more, a throaty moan passing her lips – before she obediently swallowed the ropes of cum that shot into her mouth a moment later, gulping it all down.

''Mm... haah...'' Sirius breathed as the man pulled his cock out her mouth, letting her gasp in air.

She shuddered as the other man tugged his cock out her womanhood, leaving her lower lips tingling with carnal pleasure. Slowly she pushed herself off the table and leaned against it, facing the patron with a breathless expression full of thinly-veiled lust. One the patron reciprocated.

''Let's continue in private...'' The man muttered, equally breathless.

Sirius nodded, and quickly led him towards a back room.

…

The second Sirius entered the private room the bold patron was behind her, groping her breasts with lust clear in his actions.

''Mm~!'' Sirius moaned approvingly, blushing as he pulled her against him – his erect cock easily slipping out his pants and sliding between her ass cheeks.

Biting her lip the busty maid pushed her ass back towards him, grinding against his cock teasingly – releasing a shaky moan as his dexterous fingers sunk into her ample breasts, rolling them around in his grip. Dimly she was aware of his friend following them inside and locking the door, but her mind was too muddled by pure lust to truly care.

Sirius grunted as his hands left her breasts, instead grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around to face him. Without a word he darted in and crashed his lips against hers, muffling Sirius' lustful moan as she returned the rough kiss. His hands quickly slid down her hips and under her skirt, rubbing her thighs aimlessly for a moment before curling around to her ass, giving it a light slap.

''Ah...'' Sirius moaned, biting her lip as he gripped her ass and lifted her up slightly; prompting her to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist, cooing as she felt his throbbing cock press against her pussy. ''Mm!''

Her moan of delight filled the small room as he rolled his hips, sinking his cock back into her. The pleasurable fullness stole her breath away and she shuddered, lustfully rolling her hips towards him as best as her position would allow. If the patron's groan of approval was any indication he liked it, squeezing her plump rear and starting to thrust into her weeping slit, sending burning waves of pleasure flooding through her pelvis.

The slapping of skin echoed around them, joined by the patron's quiet grunts and Sirius's breathless moans. The maid snaked her arms around his neck and squished her ample bust against his chest, something that only seemed to excite the man more – his thrusts growing faster and more heated, eagerly pulling Sirius down his cock and bottoming out in her sensitive pussy over and over again.

''Nn... ahh...!'' Sirius gasped lightly as a second pair of hands landed on her hips, a second cock poking her ass.

Her gasp of surprised melted into a throaty moan of pleasure as the second patron pushed into her asshole, a brief shot of discomfort filling her before it dissolved into carnal delight. For a brief moment all was still as the second patron pushed deeper into her ass, before in near-perfect unison both men began to thrust – their cocks plunging deep into Sirius' holes, eliciting a loud groan from the busty woman.

''Mm~! F-Faster... a-ah...'' Sirius breathed out between moans, her hips buckling when they obliged – the sound of skin slapping beginning to fill her ears as the two men pounded her.

Minutes bled by in what felt like seconds, the unadulterated pleasure of being double-penetrated filling Sirius' mind. Her throat quickly grew hoarse from how much she was moaning, surrendering completely to the raw pleasure filling her pelvis and letting the duo have their way with her body – their hands frequently slapping her ass or groping her heaving breasts.

Sirius replied in kind, hungrily kissing the man in front of her while rolling her hips as best she could, tightening her pelvic muscles teasingly – relishing their surprised gasps when she strangled their twitching shafts. She intimately felt their cocks throb inside her the longer they fucked her, pre-cum smearing her insides and exciting her more.

''A-Ah~! M-Master... Master...!'' Sirius screwed her eyes shut as the heat in her pelvis bubbled and boiled, her muscles coiling tight as the pleasure reached its apex. ''I-I'm- A-_AHHH~!_''

With a sharp cry Sirius climaxed, cumming on their cocks. The two men groaned, continuing to thrust into her tight holes until the patron in front of her couldn't take it, grunting and shooting spurts of cum into her tightening pussy; her inner walls milking him dry.

The man behind her kept pounding her asshole for a few seconds longer, but the immense tightness of her rear soon brought him to climax as well; gasping quietly before unloading ropes of cum deep into her ass, sending pleasurable shivers through Sirius' twitching frame.

''Mm.. ahh...'' Sirius groaned as the patron behind her pulled out her ass. ''T-Thank you... for your patronage... ah...''

X-x-X

''T-Thank you for visiting! P-Please come again!''

Belchan's soft yet eager voice drew a warm smile from the couple on the other side of the counter, the duo paying before departing from the quietening café. The short maid watched them go, having to stand atop a small stool to see over the counter due to her short height.

The short maid glanced down as her watch beeped, signalling it was time for her daily 'training' with the Manager. The other maids didn't have to do it, only she and Norfolk did – largely due to their small frames. It was the Manager's duty to ease them into the job, and that included preparing them mentally and physically to take care of a patron's needs.

A light blush dusted Belchan's cheeks as she stepped off the stool, making her way down the bar until she reached a wooden door, leading to the employee-only section. Stepping inside revealed a tiled hallway, a few showers and changing rooms on the left wall while another door leading to the kitchen was on the right wall – and, at the end of the hall, was the Manager's door.

Swallowing her demure embarrassment, Belchan knocked on the door. ''Mr. Manager? I've come for my training.''

''Hm? Ah, yes; come on in.'' Came the Manager's muffled voice from behind the door.

She obliged, pushing open the heavy door and entering his office; the grey walls dull but decorated with photographs and pictures, making up for the dull wallpaper. The Manager sat behind a wooden desk, his laptop situated on the desk along with a few stray documents, pen-marks dotting the bottom where he'd tapped his pen against them.

''Come here.'' The Manager beckoned her close.

Belchan's cheeks reddened and she complied, spending a moment to close the heavy door behind her before making her way over to the Manager's desk. At his wordless gesture she walked around his desk and lowered down to her knees, the rough burgundy carpet rubbing against her knees as she knelt before him. The Manager did her the favour of unzipping his pants, allowing his quickly-hardening cock to slip out.

''We'll start with sucking today.'' The Manager informed lightly.

The petite maid blushed darkly, nodding with embarrassment. She reached out and slowly wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft, giving his cock a few experimental jerks and shivering at his low groan of approval, something warm bubbling in her stomach. His shaft quickly grew fully erect in her hand, the warmth radiating from his cock only fuelling her embarrassment even further, yet also leaving her strangely _needy_.

With a soft grunt Belchan sat up on her knees, continuing to jerk her boss off while leaning in, breathing against his cock. Remembering their prior lessons she didn't immediately take him into her mouth, instead letting her pink lips trail over his cock and gently kiss his twitching shaft, poking her tongue out between her lips to tease him. If his pleased groan was his response was any indication, he approved.

''Mm...'' Belchan hummed softly as she upped the ante, kissing his cock more liberally; smooching his cock from the base to the tip, not leaving a single spot un-kissed.

Growing bolder Belchan kissed the tip of his cock, parting her pink lips enough that his cock could push inside – a soft mewl passing her lips as she pushed her head down, accepting his shaft into her mouth. Instantly the Manager groaned and laid a hand on her head, pushing her down further than she intended; making her gag slightly as over two-thirds of his cock suddenly filled her small mouth.

However she didn't resist, knowing this was training; namely for dealing with the more rough patrons. With that in mind Belchan didn't push his hand off, instead gently sucking on his cock and bobbing her head up and down, her small tongue stroking the underside of his shaft all the while. The Manager groaned in approval, releasing her head and allowing Belchan to rear her head back, sucking the upper half of his cock while wrapping her hand around the lower half, jerking him off slowly.

''Nn... just like that...'' The Manager groaned, petting her head.

Belchan blushed at the praise, sucking him off with more determination than before. The wet warmth of her mouth easily extracted lustful groans from her superior, his pleasure only heightened when she removed her hand and shoved her head down his cock. He was too big for her to take his full length inside but she certainly tried, bobbing her head quickly and covering his cock with her saliva, trying to take more of his dick inside.

''Haah...'' He breathed, giving her forehead a light push. ''That's good enough...''

The petite maid immediately complied, pulling her lips off his cock and gasping in a quick gulp of air, her cheeks a rosy red both from exertion and her own arousal. ''W-What next?''

''Bend over my desk.'' The Manager ordered.

Belchan's cheeks darkened but she obeyed, rising up to her feet and bending over the desk. After a second she reached behind herself and grabbed a handful of her maid dress, hiking up until her pert ass was exposed to his lust-filled gaze. Her embarrassment only grew as he blatantly stared at her ass, openly taking in the sight of her gentle curves and plain white panties.

After a long few moments he reached out, gently groping her butt. Belchan moaned but didn't protest, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her lewd noises as he continued. Her attempt was quickly foiled when he gave her butt a light spank, soft enough that it didn't really sting but hard enough to elicit a cutely-surprised yelp from the petite maid.

''Manager...'' Belchan whimpered.

''Hush.'' He responded, giving her ass another light smack and making it jiggle.

Belchan merely shuddered in reply, gripping the edge of his desk as he continued toying with her butt. Mercifully it didn't last much longer, though her cheeks retained their rosy hue as he grabbed the waistband of her underwear and yanked them down her thighs. The cool air of the office brushed against her exposed folds and she shivered, mewling softly when he teasingly ran a finger down her slit.

He teasingly stroked her pussy for a brief moment before taking it a step further, pushing two fingers into her womanhood. Belchan moaned softly, shaking her hips on instinct as he slowly pumped his fingers into her lower lips. Her inner walls tightly clamped around the invading digits, her arousal making them slick to the touch and only allowing him to slide them in even easier, gently fingering the moaning girl.

Content she was wet enough the Manager pulled his fingers out, standing up behind the bent-over girl – grasping his cock with one hand and guiding it towards her slit, rubbing it against her pussy lips. Belchan mewled quietly and wiggled her hips, the burning need inside her stomach growing stronger.

''P-Please...'' Belchan whined.

The Manager complied, rolling his hips and pushing inside. Her pussy lips parted without resistance and the tip of his cock sunk inside her, a sharp moan escaping Belchan as his ample cock snugly fit inside her pussy. He wasn't content with just the tip though; continuing to slowly thrust into her and burying his saliva-coated shaft deeper into her delicate pussy, each thrust sending waves of mind-melting pleasure through her fragile body.

''A-Ah... Mm... M-Manager...'' Belchan moaned lewdly, pushing her hips back towards him.

In response he groaned, feeling her inner walls tightly clamp around his shaft the deeper he went. It didn't take long until he couldn't go any further, two-thirds of his twitching shaft buried deep in Belchan's wet tightness. Even with her arousal she was simply too tight for him to fit his full cock inside; he'd more likely break her apart if he tried.

Rather than do that he simply gripped her narrow hips, idly stroking her soft waist while giving her a minute to adjust. At her soft moan he began thrusting properly, each gentle thrust extracting yet another pleasure-filled moan from Belchan – her soft voice bouncing off his office walls as he stuffed her small pussy full with his shaft. The lewd sound only aroused the Manager more, making it difficult to keep his thrusts slow and not simply pound away at her.

''How's it feel, Belchan...?'' The Manager asked, groaning through his teeth.

''A-Ah~! I-It feels... really good~!'' Belchan mewled, wiggling her ass and pushing her rear back towards him, all but begging for him to move faster.

The Manager complied with her unspoken desire, thrusting faster into her tight hole. The demure maid moaned happily as he pounded into her faster, making her inner walls tightly clamp around his twitching shaft. His hands quickly left her hips and instead curved up her sides, reaching around to the front of her maid dress and yanking it down; exposing her small, cute breasts to him.

Belchan mewled as he wasted no time in groping them, his fingers ravenously squeezing and rubbing her small tits – all while he kept drilling into her, the overwhelming rush of pleasure rapidly making her mind go blank. Her moans grew louder as the pleasure teasing her pussy grew stronger, her skin starting to tingle and her pelvis tightening up, her low stamina rearing its head.

''M-Manager!'' Belchan mewled heatedly, desperately. ''I-I'm cum- _Ah~!_''

His cock hit a sensitive spot inside her pussy, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure shooting up her spine and instantly making her climax with a cry of pleasure. The Manager grunted, giving a few more thrusts into her quivering pussy before stopping, giving the petite maid a few moments to adjust until he pulled out.

''A-Ah...'' Belchan moaned, her honey dripping from her slit and running down her inner thighs.

''Your stamina needs work, but you can last longer than before.'' The Manager noted, panting lightly. ''Now let's try your other hole.''

Belchan shuddered, moaning softly as he rubbed his thick cock against her asshole for a moment before pushing inside – a low moan rising from her throat as he buried himself inside her butt. Compared to her pussy her ass was even tighter, clenching around his throbbing cock and only allowing just over half his shaft inside, too tight to let even an inch more inside.

The Manager gave her a little bit to get used to the sensation, but his own arousal quickly roused him into action; a pleasure-filled groan escaping him as he rolled his hips and started plunging into Belchan's ass. The petite maid gripped the edge of his desk for dear life, cute moans spilling freely from her open mouth as hot pleasure rushed up her spine each time he shoved his cock into her, her post-climax sensitivity making it feel so much better.

''Ah~! M-Manager~!'' Belchan mewled, hanging her head as the unadulterated pleasure flooded her mind.

His thrusting grew faster and rougher as he gave into his carnal desires, pounding her butt so hard it made Belchan see stars, slurring moans spilling from her lips as he fucked her ass. His hand slipped around her stomach and around to her pussy, a breathless gasp escaping Belchan as he promptly shoved three fingers into her weeping pussy, wasting no time in furious fingering her wet folds.

The slapping of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the room, the sound only serving to turn both of them on even more – Belchan growing more aroused by the sensation of his pelvis smacking against her ass, the impact not unlike a gentle spank. The petite maid moaned and lustfully pushed her hips back towards him, wanting to feel it even more, to be spanked like a naughty girl; as Sheffield so bluntly put it.

''M-Mn...! I-I can't...!'' Belchan whined, her breathing rapidly growing laboured as her second orgasm drew closer; her stamina quickly waning.

The Manager seemed to realise this, fucking her ass even harder – eliciting a cute cry of pleasure from Belchan as she was pounded. The smacking of skin echoed throughout the room for several long seconds, the burning heat quickly swelling up inside Belchan until-!

''A-_Ahhh~!_'' The maid all but wailed as she orgasmed, her asshole clenching even tighter around his pulsating cock.

The abrupt, strangling tightness was all it took to push the Manager over the edge – releasing a low groan as he buried his cock as deep as he could, and promptly unloading ropes of cum into Belchan's ass. The suddenly warmth filling her ass only made Belchan climax harder, her vision going white and her thoughts going blank.

''Nn...'' The Manager grunted, rolling his hips and unloading every last drop of cum into her ass before pulling out, collapsing back onto his chair with an explosive sigh.

''Haah... good work, Belchan. We'll do another training session tomorrow; you go get yourself cleaned up and ready for the day.''

''Haah... H-Hai...''

[END]


End file.
